JAG: Fantasy
by TnJAGAz
Summary: While undercover gathering evidence for a case, Harm and Mac are put into an awkward situation - no, really?


Fantasy

Author: TxJAG_b

E-mail: 

Category: Vignette

Rating: PG/PG-13 for Suggestive situations

While undercover gathering evidence for a case, Harm and Mac are put into an awkward situation [no, really?]. You can thank my beta, Karen, for giving me this idea.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Donald Bellisario, Belisaurius Productions, Paramount Pictures and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of JAG and NCIS fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

0630 Zulu

DC Red Light District

Washington, DC

A familiar silver Lexus SUV pulled up to the curb where a scantily dressed woman in blue jean hot pants and a flashy halter-top stood listlessly on the corner.

As soon as it stopped, the woman adjusted her hair and sauntered over to the vehicle her high heels clicking on the sidewalk pavement.

"Hey Sailor, looking for a party tonight?" she asked through the open window.

"If it's a party with you, sure, hop in." returned the man who was dressed in his summer white Commander's uniform.

The woman pulled the front passenger door open and climbed in, trying to adjust her tight fitting clothes as she sat on the seat next to him. "Okay Swabbie, but it'll cost you…"

The man nodded. The woman looked out the open window at the other women on the curb. "Later Cuties, I've got to give this man a ride!"

The Lexus left the curb accompanied by a chorus of catcalls, yells and hearty laughs.

"How are you doing Coates?" asked the man, once they had entered traffic.

"Feeling dirty sir," she returned as she rolled up the window, and tried for the second time to adjust her form fitting clothes and failed again. "Like I need a bath."

"I thought you were familiar with this kind of thing." He asked tongue in cheek, fighting the urge not to smile at her ridiculous get-up.

She shook her head and smirked at his supposedly witty comment. "I was never that desperate, sir."

He smiled sympathetically at her. "Sorry Coates, it's for a good cause. Thanks for your help with this."

"I know it is sir. And no problem; I figured it was the least I could do after all you have done for me." She quickly changed the subject. "Did the Colonel make her contact yet?"

"I don't know," he said as he smoothly shifted lanes. "I'm supposed to meet her in twenty at the Biermont Plaza."

"This guy is a real sleaze, isn't he sir?"

"The worst Coates," said the Commander grimly, his jaw line becoming taut. "That's why we want to nail him with the goods…."

0640 Zulu

Suite 1150, Biermont Plaza

Washington, DC

The door to the bathroom in the luxury suite opened, revealing Sarah MacKenzie in a leather bustier, very brief studded leather panties, and shiny black knee high boots. The dog collar was still in the bathroom, she just couldn't bring herself to wear it. In one hand covered with black fishnet gloves, she held a whip.

"Get down on your knees, you miserable scum," she hissed cracking the whip viciously. The Colonel was not worried that the noise would bring the hotel staff banging at the door. This room was well paid for and guests had a right to do anything they wanted – short of murder.

The object of her 'affection' was a navy Captain watching her lecherously.

"Oooh baby, you are better at this than I thought," He seemed to tremble in anticipation as he got down on his knees.

A part of Mac understood fetishes like this, but according to the NCIS file records they had for this slug, he only pretended for the dominatrix before turning the tables on her and trussing her up like a Christmas turkey. What happened after that...Mac had to fight hard to suppress a shudder.

"I'm not your baby," she said haughtily, snapping the whip at him in emphasis. "Now crawl on the floor like the worm you are."

Without regard for his dress uniform, the Captain immediately got down on his stomach on the floor and began to move toward her like a worm. The sight of him getting dirt from the carpet on his clean whites, while he almost appeared to drool at her, nearly made her physically ill.

Suddenly Captain Paulson stood up, a yellow nylon rope in his hands.

"Ah ha baby, the worm turns!" He rushed at her. Mac had not seen the door open. She was about to drop him with a roundhouse kick when another naval officer, this one wearing summer whites, charged at Paulson's back. The man knocked him past Mac and onto the floor.

She watched the two officers struggle for a moment, dumbstruck by this turn of events.

"Mac, a little help here-" Harm gasped as the Captain coiled the rope around his neck.

The Colonel quickly reacted, grabbing a lamp and hitting the man squarely on the head. The lamp's glazed clay base shattered and Captain Paulson slumped down on Harm's chest.

Mac quickly moved in and uncoiled the rope from Harm's neck. "Are you okay?"

"I will be as soon as you get that off my neck and him off me!" gasped the Commander.

She finished uncoiling the rope before tossing it on the bed. The Marine attorney then grabbed the unconscious Captain and rolled him off onto the cool tile floor. Harm sat up and gasped for air. Mac squatted down next to him and looked into his eyes.

"Harm?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Are you sure you're all right?"

The Commander was about to answer when he caught a full glimpse of her outfit. He quickly looked away and began coughing, "I'm fine, I'm fine-"

"Let me get you a glass of water," heels clicking on the tile, she ran into the bathroom and turned on the faucet.

The former Top gun was still half embarrassed; half intrigued, with the pretty figure cut by the Lieutenant Colonel in this revealing outfit, as she ran into the bathroom.

"Earth to Harm, come in Harm…." Harmon Rabb, Jr. looked up to see more of Marine Sarah 'Mac' MacKenzie than he ever thought he would see. She squatted down next to

him again, and handed him the cup of water. He averted his eyes and took a sip.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked earnestly, reaching to touch his face, "He might have done some damage-"

Her arm covered with that fishnet glove was all it took to get Harm off the floor. He shot up and walked away from her, rubbing his neck. "I'm fine," he repeated stupidly, not sure what else to say. He just knew he couldn't look at her like…like this.

"How's Paulson?" he asked urgently wanting to change the subject.

She turned her head to verify the Captain's condition. "Still out cold." Harm was still rubbing his neck. Mac moved closer.

"Is your neck okay?" She began rubbing it, only trying to make him feel better.

It did make him feel better, but not in the way he wanted right now. He quickly scuttled away from her. "It'll be all right," he said dismissively, not looking at her. "Should I uh, get your wrap?"

Sarah MacKenzie stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "I think we should call the stake out crew and NCIS first. Harm, what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," he said decisively, looking at anything but her. "Where's the phone?"

"Over here," she said confused.

"Over there?" He sounded nearly panicked.

"Yes," she replied starting to get angry, "Over here, Commander." That's when it hit her; the costume she was wearing and how he was reacting. Now it all made sense. A wicked little smile crossed the Marine's lips.

"Do you want me to hand it to you?" She said with a seductive lilt in her voice.

"No, no I can get it." He reached for the phone on the nightstand at the same time her hand reached out and intercepted his.

"Harmon Rabb, are you embarrassed by my appearance?"

"Uh, yes, I mean no, I mean…." He trailed off unsure what to say next. Their next move in this game was interrupted by a low moan coming from the floor.

Mac rolled her eyes. "That would be our good Captain. Here Harm, make the call while I check on this guy." She handed the phone to him as she moved over Paulson.

Harm started to dial, but ended up getting Fong's House of Fried Rice as he watched Sarah MacKenzie's barely covered, shapely six bounce up and down as she examined Paulson.

"Hello? Hello? You want to place order?"

"Uh sorry," said the Commander quickly, cutting the connection. "Wrong number."

She looked back over her shoulder at him. "It's room 1204, they've been waiting for me to call."

"Right, right, I knew that…." He quickly dialed the number before his mind wandered again.

"Jackson," came the terse voice.

"Rabb, room…1150." Paulson's down; we got him."

"Good job Commander, we'll be right down." Harm acknowledged and put down the phone. Then it occurred to him more people would see the Colonel in her outfit.

He looked down at Paulson. Mac was not there. Just then he heard the toilet flush.

Mac came out of the bathroom wearing a long dark raincoat. Harm looked at her, confused.

"It was raining when I came up here," she explained. "It also served a dual purpose by hiding my costume from the public. I didn't want to bring my street clothes; Paulson might have been a snooper and found any ID I might have inadvertently left in my clothes."

It was a convoluted explanation, but Harm nodded his understanding. As he started to open his mouth to ask her more about Captain Paulson, Jackson, the lead NCIS agent, came in the front door followed by two SP's.

"Where is he?" he asked. Harm and Mac pointed to the trussed up Captain on the floor.

Jackson moved over to the unconscious man along with the SPs. Jackson looked at him for a moment before turning to the two lawyers. "What happened to him?"

"He got overly amorous with the Commander," quipped Mac lightly. "I got jealous."

Harm looked flustered and blushed slightly. A snort was heard from one of the SPs.

0800 Zulu

2812 The Washington

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

Harm pulled the Lexus SUV up to the curb in front of Mac's apartment and shut off the engine. Mac turned in her seat to face the Commander. The coat opened just enough for him to see her fishnet stockings and her leather panties. Harm immediately wished he hadn't seen this because it just made him feel well, weird. Like he was seeing something he shouldn't.

"Thanks for the lift Harm," she started to get out of the vehicle. Harm watched her start to leave.

"Mac?"

At his soft call, she stilled. She turned her head to look at him with her captivating brown eyes. "Yes Harm?"

"Uh," A thousand thoughts whirred through the Commander's brain. He picked the one that sounded the best. "Good night Mac,"

Mac deflated a little at his answer. "Sure, goodnight Harm." She opened the door.

"Wait…Mac,"

The Marine Lieutenant Colonel was getting tired of this game. "Harm, it's late, I'm tired and this outfit is cutting off the feeling in my extremities. I'd like to peel this thing off, pass through a hot shower and fall into bed if you don't mind." She looked pointedly at him hoping he would understand.

But Harmon Rabb wasn't about to give up that easily – especially after she reminded him what she had on underneath that raincoat. "Look Mac, I know I've been acting weird this evening, uh morning-"

"Understatement of the year," she grumbled. "Is this going anywhere soon, Counselor? I'd like to get in bed before I have to get up and report in."

"You're not making this any easier, you know," he snapped.

Mac stopped and looked at him. Was he trying to…no, she couldn't hope for that. But then again, just maybe….

"Okay Commander, you have my undivided attention. What do you want to say to me?"

She fastened her bottomless brown eyes onto his blue ones.

"Mac, I've always admired and respected you." She rolled her eyes at that comment. He began nodding his agreement at how lame that sounded. "But you know that. Mac, this is really hard for me; what I want to say is-"

"You like me for a friend," she said in a monotone voice. She felt the world caving in on her. She needed to get out of this truck—

"Yes—no wait, more than that Mac," she stopped. Her breath caught in her throat so that she could barely squeak out her answer.

"Yes?"

"Mac, you mean the world to me; I enjoy every minute we spend together and hate it when we're apart. What I'm trying to say, Sarah, is that I-"

"Harm don't…." she said quietly, putting her fingers on his lips.

He stopped, unsure what to do next.

She smiled at him. It was a world-weary smile but nonetheless it was a smile. "What you want to say to me is that you love me, right?"

He nodded, not sure what was going to happen next.

"And you were uncomfortable with other men seeing me in this outfit, right?"

He nodded mutely again. She smiled warmly at him. It was that smile that meant understanding and sympathy.

"Harm, you do know that I love you too, don't you?"

Confusion crossed his face. "You do? But Mac, the way I acted tonight-"

"Was very sweet." He stole a look at her. She put her hand on his face. "Harm, I'm used to guys leering after me, but you always surprise me; you did on the beach in Sydney, on the boardwalk that night; and here tonight. You're a true gentleman, Harm."

She looked intently at him.

"How does it feel?"

His question caught her off-guard. "What, do you mean this?" he nodded as she opened her coat to reveal more of the costume. She chuckled softly. "Like it's two sizes too small."

His hand slowly reached toward her and touched the top part of the bustier. She shivered involuntarily, closing her eyes and licking her lips. Harm's eyes widened at her response.

"Want to help me out of this outfit?" she said huskily as she looked up at him. Her eyes were full of promise.

"I think I can help with that…." he said closing on her mouth and wrapping her in a loving embrace.

-Fini


End file.
